communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mira Laime/Das Komische am Internet
... sind die Leute!!! Klar, das Internet besteht aus Computern, Servern, Router, Modems und Unmengen von Bits – aber letzten Endes ist all das nur die Infrastruktur, die Milliarden von Menschen weltweit verbindet. Doch die Menschen sind das, was das Netz so unermesslich, so bunt und oft auch so schräg macht. In diesem Blog sprechen wir darüber, warum ihr euch immer vor Augen halten solltet, dass jede Kleinigkeit, der man in Wikis oder im Internet generell begegnet, von jemandem mit einer bestimmten Absicht genau so angelegt wurde. Denn am Anfang steht immer eine Person – kein Skript oder Roboter. Menschen haben ihre Grenzen Wart ihr jemals genervt von jemandem, der partout nicht den Regeln folgt, eure Anweisungen ignoriert oder sich euch oder anderen gegenüber unhöflich verhält? Solche Leute, die etwas Besseres mit ihrer Zeit anfangen könnten, aber nicht wollen, nennen wir Trolle. Manchmal hat man es aber auch mit jemandem zu tun, der Kommunikationsprobleme hat – zum Beispiel, weil Deutsch nicht seine oder ihre Muttersprache ist oder die Person etwas nicht weiß, was ihr für selbstverständlich haltet. Solche Einschränkungen können den Nutzer absichtlich begriffsstutzig, dickköpfig oder sogar beleidigend wirken lassen, obwohl er sich eigentlich bemüht, freundlich und klar verständlich zu sein. Oft kann derjenige auch dem, was ihr sagt, nicht richtig folgen. Wenn ihr beispielsweise jemanden sperrt, weil der Nutzer die Richtlinien des Wikis nichts befolgt hat und dann immer wieder Sockenpuppen erstellt, kann es sein, dass derjenige das nicht aus fehlendem Respekt für die Community macht, sondern aus Unwissenheit. Oft wissen diese Leute nicht, wie sie euch sonst wegen der Sperre kontaktieren sollen, oder was eine Sperre eigentlich ist. Manche halten eine vom Admin verhängte Sperre für einen technischen Fehler in ihrem Benutzerkonto. Solche Nutzer brauchen dann einen freundlichen Hinweis auf die Richtlinienseite und eine direkte Kommunikationsmöglichkeit. Wenn ihr einem schwierigen Nutzer begegnet, habt Geduld und geht zunächst von guten Absichten aus, bevor ihr ihn als Troll abstempelt. Menschen haben ihre Gründe Etwas wurde nicht so gemacht, wie ihr es getan hättet? Bevor ihr alles rückgängig macht und nach eurem Willen ändert, haltet inne und fragt euch: Warum hat der Nutzer das so gemacht? Vielleicht hat derjenige einen Plan, der euch nur noch nicht klar ist? Geht nicht sofort davon aus, dass andere unbeholfen oder unachtsam sind und Schaden anrichten wollen. Wenn es möglich ist, fragt sie, was sie insgesamt vorhaben. Wenn jemand zum Beispiel neue Kategorien auf Seiten hinzufügt, kann das für euch wie Spam aussehen – aber vielleicht hat die Person eine Idee zur Umstrukturierung des Inhalts, die ihr noch nicht in Betracht gezogen habt. Menschen haben Absichten Wenn ihr an einem Wiki arbeitet, hofft ihr vermutlich, dass anderen eure Arbeit gefällt und sie sie als Fans des selben Themas lesen, oder weil die von euch zusammengetragenen Infos für sie nützlich sind. Ihr wollt etwas Sinnvolles beitragen; das ist eure Absicht. Die meisten Menschen, denen ihr im Internet begegnet, sind offen, hilfsbereit und wollen einfach nur ihre Zeit dort genießen. Dann gibt es da aber noch diejenigen, deren Absichten weniger friedfertig sind. Seid euch bewusst, dass ihr nie sicher sein könnt, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung sitzt und dass ihr dessen Beweggründe nicht kennt. Vielleicht missbrauchen sie die Anonymität des Internets und suchen nach leicht zugänglichen Informationen, um andere zu linken, zu erniedrigen, zu belästigen, zu manipulieren oder um Identitätsbetrug zu betreiben. Wenn euch etwas komisch vorkommt, stellt eure eigene Sicherheit an erste Stelle: Gebt keine persönlichen Informationen preis, und wenn ihr euch bei etwas nicht wohl fühlt, macht nicht mit und stimmt dem nicht zu. Nehmt Abstand, wenn jemand im Internet bei euch ein ungutes Gefühl auslöst. Wenn nötig, sucht euch Hilfe! Auf FANDOM könnt ihr einen lokalen Administrator oder das Support-Team kontaktieren und Missbrauch melden. Auf vielen Plattformen im Internet könnt ihr verdächtige Nutzer melden, blockieren oder stumm schalten. Zögert nicht, zu eurem Schutz von diesen Möglichkeiten Gebrauch zu machen! Menschen haben Gefühle Auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht, investieren andere Menschen Zeit und Mühe in das, was sie erstellen. Wie bereits oben besprochen: Selbst die schwierigen Nutzer können gute Gründe für ihr Handeln haben, sorgen sich um ihre Kreationen oder können es einfach nicht besser. Respektiert sie und ihre Arbeit! Das heißt nicht, dass ihr nicht streng mit Unruhestiftern umgehen könnt oder ihr schlechte Bearbeitungen nicht zurücksetzen sollt. Versucht, euch in diese Nutzer hinein zu versetzen, bevor ihr sie verurteilt und denkt daran, dass ihr es mit einem echten Menschen zu tun habt. Das könnte die allererste Wiki-Bearbeitung für denjenigen sein, er könnte verwirrt sein oder etwas missverstanden haben. Auch wenn jemand für Ärger gesorgt hat, verdient er oder sie einen höflichen Umgang. Versucht es mit einer direkten Nachricht, bevor ihr jemanden sperrt, und findet heraus, ob die Person mit etwas Hilfe und Anleitung dazulernen könnte. Wenn doch eine Sperre nötig ist, formuliert euren Sperrgrund möglichst neutral und nutzt ihn nicht, um eurem Ärger Luft zu machen. Ein bissen Respekt und Verständnis kann viel bewirken. Vielleicht trefft ihr mal auf einen Unruhestifter, der sich später zu einem der produktivsten Community-Mitglieder entwickelt – oder mit dem ihr euch sogar anfreundet! Hat euch jemand im Internet schonmal überrascht oder hat jemand euch nach einem Fehler besonders geduldig weiter geholfen? Wir freuen uns über eure Erfahrungen in den Kommentaren! Herzlichen Dank an SpacePucky für die super Übersetzung! en:User blog:Mira Laime/Those Weird Things on the Internet Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag